Talk:G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper/@comment-24785841-20161109090600/@comment-30227806-20161109123201
The set to me has a lot of ups and downs, IMO. Some of the AqF stuff is alright, I can see a few of those units being used quite a bit, like some of those Blue Wave units (dunno about that grade 3 though). Some of the Narukami stuff was pretty good to me, too. The Thunderstrike support seemed to be pretty well thought out. I mean, look at Guld, he's quite a strong unit now! Vmax, also, is pretty devastating. Trainee Monk and Martial Arts seem pretty good, too. At least with Martial Arts, you've got a chance at preparing for Thunderstrike skills early on in the game. The Eradicator stuff? If I didn't know any better, you'd think they were trying to bury Descendant or something... It's just so bad. And didn't you know? These days, a lot of C support cards are better than some Rs and RRs! I mean, look at Dimension Expulsion Colossus from G-BT02! That skill was something that I would have thought would be more likely seen on at least an R! But you're definitely right in this case, especially when it comes to Gear Chronicle's support this set (yes, I'm a Gears fan, what's wrong with that?). Heavy Wrench is just lousy, Fluorescent Dragon is terrible, Stratos Falcon I just don't get, Hypnosis Sheep just doesn't work well with Speedy Bunny, literally Speedy Bunny and Pegasus seem to be the two only units that actually blend together somewhat. There's about as much cohesion with these Zodiac Time Beasts as the England football team had during the Euros this year. I'm not even a fan of football, and even I could tell they were rubbish! The cohesion of a pile of loose Lego bricks... Please, tell me I'm wrong... The Shadow Paladins seem to have an upside/downside thing as well. I find that the Ritual support is fairly good, especially with the re-introduction of Ildona, a nice job there! Dragdriver, Luard's pretty decent, too, due to his skill actually being a major bonus for his Ritual. Some of the Revengers are alright, but I'm not 100% sure about Raging Rapt Dragon. I mean it's a pretty powerful effect, but having to discard two grade 3 Abyss Dragons from your hand? That's a pretty hectic cost, I think. If you don't manage to finish off your opponent on that turn and get another chance to try, I'd be surprised if anyone manages to actually get a second one of those things going. Unless your name's Ren Suzugamori, that is... Spike Brothers have some interesting support also. It took me a moment to pick up the benefits of binding a unit with the Charge ability, even if it was already Charging to begin with, binding it, then calling it straight back to the field so that it's charging again, that really does make the deck so much more deadly due to the increased number of attacks you can now play without having to send units back to the deck the first time they attacked. An interesting way to go about things, in my honest opinion. And some of these Dudleys are pretty good, too! It's good to see that the Dudley series is getting a new alternate grade 3 ace with a stride skill, I'm actually curious if that'll happen with other GenBreak supported sub-clans/archetypes (I'm looking at you, SancGuards)! The Quintet Wall I'm kinda disappointed at, though having said that I'm always disappointed when they bring out more and more Quintet Walls... But yeah, good to see the deck's developing so much more this set. As for Angel Feather? Again, kinda mixed feelings. Celestials' got a pretty fair stride in this set, kinda makes a good combo with the Celestial OC stride I came up with a few weeks ago, hahaha. The other Celestial cards seem pretty fair too. It's good to see that they're gaining more benefits for initiating stride. Some of the Rescue support is alright, though some of them I wouldn't imagine why some people would use them. I think Altiel's gonna be the main thing that everyone's going to use when she's out, as well as maybe Hageete?